(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a quick plugging set of pneumatic tools, which is mainly designed for the integrated combinations of a connector and a steel ball seat, and a steel ball seat and a tailstock; wherein through the design of thin cladding placed at outer end of a steel ball seat holding groove, rapid integration of the ball head of the connector and the steel ball seat is achieved; through the placement of a stop-leak rubber ring and a friction ring, the connector is provided with not only arbitrary angle adjustment feature but also good stop-leak effects; and for the combination of the steel ball seat and the tailstock, simple covering interpolation integration coordinated with the filling of steel balls is adopting to maintain the relationship of interpolation and integration and to further provide the steel ball seat and the tailstock with relatively flexible rotation performance, thus deficiencies missing about conventional structure is solved.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The design for general pneumatic tools mainly adopts air pressure as the driving force to achieve the purpose of driving tool actuation; to achieve operational convenience of such tools, generally, a quick plugging set with arbitrary angle and rotation shift adjustment is designed to be linking component between such tool and transmission piping thereof; through the design about the ball head of the connector, coordinated with the margin of space provided by plugging set holding groove of the tailstock, the ball head of the connector is made to be an axis for arbitrary angle adjustment.
To achieve the torsion angle adjustment performance for such quick plugging set, the tailstock holding groove of convergence tools is generally designed to be with a through hole at one end and the diameter of the through hole is slightly less than that of the ball head of the connector, and the connector is placed inside from another end of the tailstock, in which the connector rod segment passes through the through hole with reducing diameter of the holding groove and is prominent in the outer, and the spacing of the ball head is placed within the holding groove of the tailstock, coordinated with the extended outside lead edge of the holding groove through hole, thus the connector is provided with torsion angle adjustment performance.
Moreover, to achieve the seal and leak-proof performance between the connector and the tailstock, stop-leak rings are usually installed between the two ends of the ball head of the connector and the tailstock holding groove, thus the seal effects between the above both is achieved through such stop-leak ring, to prevent gas and liquid from leakage when rapid plugging set performs flexible torsion angle conversion.
However, in view of the structural design of the existing quick plugging set, the fit structure processing between the ball head of the connector and the tailstock holding groove is not only difficult, but also very susceptible to wear and tear and to produce gaps after a period of usage, so as to reduce the conformability between the ball head and the tailstock holding groove, the absolutely seal relationship between the stop-leak rings installed at the two ends of the ball head and the inner wall of the holding groove is not achieved, thus the seal and leak-proof performance is seriously affected; it is necessary to try to quickly solve and improve the phenomenon.
Moreover, the above design for the quick plugging set only provides the ball head of the connector with arbitrary angle adjustment feature, but without flexible relative rotation performance between the connector and the tailstock, in view of the whole practicality, virtually surviving the limitation of a lack of control flexibility; it is necessary to try to further solve and improve the phenomenon.